1. Field
The present disclosure relates to technology of encryption.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional white box cipher algorithm is provided with an implementation method thereof varied with internal characteristics of a symmetric key cipher algorithm that serves as an underlying algorithm, exhibits difficulty in providing a wide use due to its dependency on the underlying algorithm, and has an efficiency tens of times lower than the underlying algorithm due to an insertion of a number of additional operations to protect a cryptographic key of the underlying algorithm.
In addition, the conventional white box cipher algorithm does not provide sufficient security desired by a designer, and is exposed to the risk of real-time cryptographic key recovery attack.